


Those Ocean Eyes [Dick G. x reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: Last thing [Y/N] remembered was the cold salted ocean water suddenly surrounding her as she was forcefully pushed off the deck of the ship. The raging waters swallowing her up, carrying her far from the crew she had once called family, who were now nothing but traitors and liars to her.— ~ * ~ —Or in shorter words your overthrown your ship and fin yourself stuck on an island filled with many different creatures.





	Those Ocean Eyes [Dick G. x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, sorry I sorta whipped this up quite quickly, but here you all go. This took me about a week or two (maybe three, I’m not sure) to finish, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made.

Last thing [Y/N] remembered was the cold salted ocean water suddenly surrounding her as she was forcefully pushed off the deck of the ship. The raging waters swallowing her up, carrying her far from the crew she had once called family, who were now nothing but traitors and liars to her. 

Fortunately the ocean had heard her silent plea of help to escape their greedy grasps. On the downside though, [Y/N] was stuck on an island coughing up sea water like there was no tomorrow, and from the looks of it, there might actually be a chance she will not make it to tomorrow. 

Nevertheless, with a heavy sigh, she stood up on shaky legs, her head pounding mercilessly as she did so. [Y/N] rubbed her temples tenderly, a poor attempt to help the pounding in her head. 

A slight breeze had brushed passed, drawing her eyes away from her current injuries and towards the sea to catch a glimpse of vibrant green. It was a quick flash though, so she’d already begun to deem herself insane for the time being and simply moved further into the island.

She limped half-way through the forest, a trail of crimson broken footsteps left behind her before finally collapsing out of sheer pain and exhaustion. She rubbed her temple softly, praying the headache would pass ‘cause she was running out of daylight. 

“Literally of all the ways to die,” [Y/N] hissed out while standing up again. She figured she wasn’t going to make the night if she sat against a tree while bleeding out. “I’m going to murder that one-eyed bastard,” She huffed, stepping over a large root that had stretched itself across the ground over the many years of its growth. 

[Y/N] had continued with her grumblings of various curses and empty threats as she trudged through the dense forest. She’d smack away any branches that hung too low, and would occasionally curse at herself. 

Though her cursing stopped when she arrived at a small cove, she squinted her eyes at it, her hazy memory confusing her and making [Y/N] question wether she’s been going in circles all this time. 

Releasing a loud groan, [Y/N] kicked at the sand in frustration. She ignored the burning and screams of pain that told her to stop moving, and started yelling curses at anything that came to mind, specifically Wilson and how she was gonna poke out his other eye. 

“I’m gonna chop his-“ She was cut short when a splash of water echoed in the air, which caused her to look in the general direction. Yet _another_ green flash diving back down, a shimmery blue beside it, but both gone before [Y/N] could actually get a look. 

She stood silently for a good few minutes, brows furrowed in confusion. “I’ve been here for about a few hours, _maybe_ more, and I’m already going insane,” she uttered to herself, plopping down on the hot sand as she gripped her hair in her hands, gently tugging on the [H/C] locks.

She didn’t care if she got sand in her hair or clothes, she didn’t really care either that she was getting blood all over the place. [Y/N] _did_ care though whether she got her revenge on one-eyed willie and the rest of his slimy crew mates, and that’s what urged her to get up and moving again. 

She limped back towards the darkening forest, yanking a knife from her boot to mark the trees so she could return back to the cove. She went in search of yarrow leaves, or the flowers, to help stop the bleeding. 

Hours, or what felt like at least, had gone by, it was officially dark out and everything was much more... _alive_. Birds and crickets all sang as one, bushes rustled with species [Y/N] had never seen before in her entire life, and a low groan of a much larger predator that was lazily lounging atop a branch. 

Nervously and cautiously, she passed the big cat, clutching the yarrow, and multiple other, herbs to your chest, knife gripped tightly in your other hand. It’s yellow eyes followed her figure with curiosity, but not curious enough to pursue her. So she’d been lucky so far, although she nearly tripped and fell multiple times. 

Eventually she’d made it back to the cove, a relieved sigh escaping passed her lips as she finally went to sit down on the sand again, beginning the process of fixing her injuries by covering the larger ones with larger leaves, and using the yarrow for much smaller wounds. Oddly enough, it seemed to have worked, for the most part at least. 

“Good enough,” [Y/N] grunted, tightening one of the larger leaves around her arm where a large gash had been. 

After that, she’d collapsed back onto the sand. She was exhausted, but she couldn’t fall asleep, not in the open and surrounded by the unknown. Although the thought of just simply curling up under the moon light was indeed _very_ tempting, [Y/N] was determined to live though. For revenge, and alcohol. 

Now that she’d thought about it, she’d really wished she’d had a beer, or anything for that matter. ‘Cause it all beat drinking the salty waters ahead of her.

“Oh man, I’m really gonna die here aren’t I?” She groaned while draping an arm across her face. “Alright hell, you’re ‘bout to have a new ruler in a couple of days.” [Y/N] stood up again, releasing a quiet hiss while doing so, and since the night was still young, she set back out to look for more materials until the sun had began to make an appearance.

***

Far from behind a large boulder in the water a pair of curious green eyes had watched, with the exception of some of his ocean, sea foam, and baby blue eyes beside him. 

“Should...should we be helping her?” Steph asked, looking towards the rest of them for an answer. None of them seeming to really know what to do or how to handle the situation. 

“Father wouldn’t be pleased if we interacted with her... _species_ ,” Damian muttered after a little while, flicking his emerald green tail under the water. 

Jason scoffed from beside Damian, his crimson red fins flaring agitatedly. “Bruce doesn’t seem to be pleased with anything we do.” 

“That’s not one-hundred percent true,” Dick piped up from his side of the rock, his eyes flickering between the rest of them and the tired woman on the beach. 

“You’re right,” Jason admitted, a look of confusion and shock spreading across Dick’s face. “He’s _almost_ always displeased with what we do, my bad,” he finished with a roll of his eyes, moving to rest his head on the palm of his hand. 

“Jay, you know that’s not true.” Dick looked over Damian and to Jason, his white streaked ebony locks swept back and out of his eyes.

Jason had chosen to ignore Dick after that, mumbling that he was leaving, probably to go make out with his favorite red head. In a single swift and graceful motion, Jason had turned and dived down deep into the ocean, his shimmery blood red tail fading from sight as he swam further and further away.

“So, about the current situation–“ Dick snorted, earning him a few dirty and unamused looks from the youngests beside him. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, moving to cover the smile on his face by discreetly leaning his head against his hand. 

“ _Anyways_ ,” Steph began again, “what do we do? Are we supposed to be doing something?” She asked slightly panicking, clearly concerned for the woman who was tiredly and sluggishly moving about the beach. 

“We should tell father,” Damian, _finally_ , spoke up from between her and Dick. He’d kept his eyes cast forward. “He’ll know what to do,” he mumbled.

A knowing sigh slipped passed Dick’s lips, he quickly leaned up and over the rock to peek his eyes over to peer at their little beached guest. “Go inform Bruce, I’ll keep watch of her in case something happens.” 

Hesitantly, Steph turned from her position, she made eye contact with Dick and then dived down without another word. Damian was soon to follow after her, not even sparing a glance back at him. 

“These are going to be a long couple of days,” Dick muttered exasperated, his shimmery blue tail swishing back and forth below the water as he sat and watched the woman. 

***

Only a few days had passed, the skies were clear as always and the sea as calm as ever. 

The wind gently brushed up against Dick’s olive skin, his fins flaring up for a split second before relaxing again. He was perched a top a rock, making sure he was out of sight from the creature on the beach. Although, she seemed to have been sleeping, so Dick relaxed for the most part. 

His thick blue tail gently swayed back and forth in the crystal water, he had resorted to resting his head upon the palm of his hand as he watched the woman carefully. 

Her [H/C] hair pooling around her as she slept in the sand, the little wide, half-built leaf hut she built in such a small amount of time was currently shielding her from the suns powerful rays. Her right hand was splayed atop her stomach, rising and falling with it while her fingers curled around the thin, red stained shirt she wore.

If he were being honest with himself, she was attractive, for a human, or that’s what he kept telling himself at least. Honestly in the back of his mind he considered her to be quite lovely, more so than a lot of his ex’s, and that would be saying a lot considering she was covered in blood and sand. 

Dick sighed, tired and rather bored. His beached friend wasn’t doing much, except she was shaking a bit, or a lot. He sat up a bit as the shaking increased, at least up until she shot up with a silent gasp, her breath stuck in the back of her throat. 

Frantically, Dick tried to ease himself back into the water to get out of sight, but he ended up slipping back into the water with a splash, banging his hand against the rock on his way in. He hissed quietly, holding his pounding hand to his chest.

Once Dick had shaken out the pain of his hand, he peeked his head above the water to get a quick glance at her. She was rubbing at her head, again, as she stood up on her shaky two limbs, wincing every now and then.

“Must be those injuries,” Dick murmured, eyeing the said injuries that were wrapped tightly in large green leaves. “She’s losing blood,” he whispered with worry.

***

[Y/N] groaned, completely ignoring the odd splash that sounded from out in the cove’s waters. She draped an arm over her face, mumbling curses under her breathe as her stomach growled. 

“Why, why, why, why,” she called out to the higher powers above while standing back up on wobbly legs, her stomach continuing its noisy grumbles and demands to find something edible. 

She reached inside her half-built hut and for her knife, and the wooden spear she’d made earlier in the day before the sun peeked it’s bright self into the sky. She turned to look towards the forest first, [Y/N] was torn on wether she should start there, or the ocean for food. 

The forest didn’t have much in the daylight, most creatures were asleep in their respective little homes, and any other creatures awake at this time would be too hard to catch in her current condition. So, she turned her attention towards the ocean. 

It was risky, especially with her still bleeding and all, but it could potentially help her wounds while hunting too. Sighing, [Y/N] trudged her way over to the ocean. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna regret this,” [Y/N] whispered, tossing her knife back onto the beach since she was already thigh deep in the water. She struck her spear into the sand, so it wouldn’t float away while she tied her blood stained white shirt up. “Oh, well, hell here I come,” She grit out, her wounds meeting with the salted water. 

Carefully and steadily [Y/N] had made her way deeper into the cove’s waters, going deep enough until she could no long touch the sandy floor beneath her. With a shaky sigh, she took in as much air as possible and dove under the crystal waters. 

Almost right after diving in, [Y/N] almost refused to open her eyes but surely, after some time, she opened them up to see peaceful blue surrounding her. Tropical fish seemed to pass by like you were nothing, couldn’t say the same for the rest though since they scrambled once [Y/N] dove under.

Now that she was back with her sight, she swam deeper down into the water. Striking her spear towards multiple fish and missing by a long shot, she’d let out an internal scream with each miss, forcing herself to dive deeper. 

The water around her had gotten darker with each dive she’d taken, she hadn’t lost her breathe yet, which was extremely odd but she continued onward without worry.

Clutching her spear, knuckles turning white, [Y/N] had encountered an unidentifiable fish species and was preparing to throw her spear at it. It’s glowing fins twitched almost constantly, even after [Y/N]’s spear had pierced through its flesh and straight through it.

Internally [Y/N] had cheered, happy she was finally successful in catching something that would hopefully taste better than it looked. Even if it didn’t, it’s not like she wouldn’t eat it. 

Easing herself forward, her fingertips just barely brushed over the end of the spear before she was rammed into, completely knocking the air out of [Y/N]. On instinct, she breathed in to only inhale the salty water, the water around gradually becoming lighter and lighter as she somehow ascended. The mysterious grip on her feeling almost...human, but how fast they moved proved that it most definitely wasn’t.

It took only seconds until she could breathe air again, taking in gulps of air at a time as she was rushed back to the shore. 

Whilst being placed on the hot sand again, eyes lidded and seeing a blurry figure hovering over her, [Y/N] could hear a bunch of chittering and phrases in a whole other language. Instead of even bothering to figure out what they were saying, she simply relaxed in the sun, just relieved to be alive at this point. 

What had really woken [Y/N] up was when the figure began leaning down, she snapped her arms up to put space between the two of them.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” [Y/N] said out of breath, her chest still heaving up and down. Her hands were splayed across each of the man’s pecs, his face contorting into one of confusion. “We just met pal, date first and then we’ll see about a kiss,” she huffed out, moving to sit up to get a better view of the man. Although the sight that greeted [Y/N] made her eyes go wide with shock. 

There sitting before her was not human, but a folk tale that was a myth, or supposed to be a myth. Some sort of mermaid, or merman, mer-something.

His inky black locks were matted to his wet olive skin, at least until he took a hand to sweep them out of his beautiful ocean blue eyes. His tail matched his eyes, with the occasional hint of lighter, and even darker, blues. The blue scales had stopped right around his hips, only spreading up onto his spine where a large fin was. They also were placed around on the back of his shoulders, barely passing his collar bone. The fins beneath his elbow and behind his ears twitched from the passing wind, the gills on his neck glistening slightly.

“Okay,” [Y/N] started, interrupting the being before he could get any words out of his mouth. “How and why was the ocean shoved into your eyes?” She asked first. “And what the hell was that?” 

“C'était quoi ça?” He snapped back.

[Y/N] looked at him with confusion clearly written across her face. “What?”

“Tu ... ne parle pas français?” He questioned, or [Y/N] thought he was, with his head tilting to the side, the gesture reminding her of a confused puppy. 

She sighed. “Again, what?” She scrunched her brows together as she watched the ebony before her grow silent, most likely to be thinking as he gazed up at the sky. 

“ты говоришь по русски?” She shook her head, [E/C] eyes focused on him.

He looked at [Y/N] for a good few minutes, racking his brain for the correct language so he could communicate with her, and that’s when it soon clicked all together. “How ‘bout English, do you speak that?” The fins behind his ears twitched curiously, watching how her eyes lit up all of a sudden.

“Yes!” [Y/N] smiled, “English, I definitely speak it.”

“Great,” he beamed back, “Now what the hell was that?” He exclaimed, tail snapping against the ground as he gestured towards the coves calming waters.

[Y/N] winced, trying to shrink a bit and hope the sand beneath her ended up being quicksand. She was never very good at communicating, so for a response she simple shrugged, completely unsure how how she should actually be feeling about the situation. 

His face flared to a deep red across his face. “That’s, that’s it?” He questioned incredulously, “just a shrug?” [Y/N] nodded silently.

“What would you like me to say?” She snorted, “‘oh hey Mr. Mer- whatever I’m trying to hunt to feed myself, please don’t ram into me right after I actually catch something?’

“Or maybe; ‘oh, yeah, it’s totally normal that I’ve been able to hold my breathe for more than twenty minutes. Think I could be part mermaid or something?’” She deadpanned, a loud huff coming from [Y/N] soon after she was finished.

He was quiet, which didn’t seem to fit him her well, and he was thinking to himself again. Those ocean eyes piercing right through [Y/N], who was currently shifting uncomfortably on the sand under his gaze. 

Once he’d actually spoken up again, it was so quiet and soft that [Y/N] almost had a hard time hearing him. “What if you were?” He murmured, glaring when [Y/N] snorted, a hand covering her mouth. 

“That’s impossible,” [Y/N] tittered, bring a hand up to ruffle her [H/L] [H/C] locks, softly rubbing at her scalp. “And how on earth would a pirate and a mermaid have intercourse?” She questioned aloud.

Dick smirked. “You wanna find out?” He teased in a low tone. [Y/N]’s eyes widened, her face feeling rather hot all of a sudden. 

She covered her face with her hands, groaning quietly. “We’re getting off topic.” She mumbled, lowering her hands to her side after a few minutes. “Can..can we just start from the beginning?”

He put his webbed hand forward, adjusting the current postulation he was in so he could sit up properly. “Sure, my name’s Dick.” [Y/N] snorted while taking his hand, the action causing Dick to roll his eyes. 

“Lady [Y/N],” She said simply, hating the title she was given, but used it anyways for the sake of the introduction.

Dick smiled charmingly, bringing [Y/N]’s Hand up to his lips to softly kiss her smooth skin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady [Y/N],” he uttered against her skin.

***

“Now what do I tell father?” Damian huffed, glaring at the woman as his older brother helped to further fix her wounds. 

Jason shrugged, unsure how to exactly feel about the entire situation now. On one hand he honestly didn’t care, on the other hand though, he couldn’t care more. 

“Tell him the truth, I guess,” He replied simply.

The younger rolled his eyes to the back of his head, “You’re not very helpful,” he grumbled, and with that said he left.


End file.
